


Gladio Week 2020

by twilieighplants



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: “Before the end, there’s something I’ve got to get off my chest.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Gladio Week





	Gladio Week 2020

It was getting late, not that you could tell with the permanent darkness that had fallen over the land. Ignis stood up with a shaky stretch that had Prompto rushing to his side to make sure he didn’t fall over. 

“We’re going to bed,” Prompto announces as he takes Ignis’ hand and walking pole and leads him into the tent, quietly telling him to lift his legs over the lip of the tent so he doesn't take a tumble. 

Gladio watches from his seat before leaning forward to toss his empty bottle into the trash bin they created. 

Noctis turns away from the tent and watches the fire for a moment, “When did that happen?” he asks motioning to the tent. 

“Prompto being Ignis’ eye seeing puppy?” Gladio asks. 

Shaking his head, Noctis waves his hand towards the tent, “When did those two become a couple?” he asks. 

“Ah, I’m not sure, a few years back, I think.” Gladio answers, scratching at his chin. When did their friends become more than that? The past decade had really been a blur for all of them. 

“I’m sure it was in the making during our road trip. Prompto was always infatuated with Ignis, I'm glad he finally took his chance,” Noctis muses, turning his attention back to the fire, watching as it crackles and dance. 

Silence falls over them again and Gladio shifts after a few moments. He sits back as more time passes before leaning forward again. He turns to Noctis and studies his face, comparing the differences to the man sitting in front of him and the young man who he embarked on this adventure with all those years ago. 

He clears his throat and leans back, “Before the end, there’s something I wanted to get off my chest,” he says, bringing Noctis’ attention to him. 

Licking his lips, Gladio stares at the ground, eyes focusing on the boot prints and lines in the dirt caused by them moving among the camp. He looks up and meets Noctis’ gaze, “You were a pain in the ass. But you were also my best friend and I just,” he pauses, wringing his hands. 

Noctis’ hand comes to lay on his arm and squeezes gently, “I know, me too.” 

Gladio looks over at Noctis, but doesn’t say anything. He moves his arm to take Noctis’ hand, fingers entangled together. They sit in silence before moving to the safe haven of the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting this to be shippy, but here we are! Kudos and comments are appreciated it!


End file.
